


Onyx and Obsidian

by BluNeighbourhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND harry and ginny bashing?, F/M, I'm so sorry, Rest in Pieces, T rating for now, expect slight ron bashing?, for such a harry potter fan i hate harry, haha literally amirite, insert maniacal laugh here, m will come soon, sue me, um minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluNeighbourhood/pseuds/BluNeighbourhood
Summary: Desperate to finish her schooling at Hogwarts despite being under duress, Hermione allies with an unexpected couple. They watch over her as she tries her hardest to get through her last year with her friends and not quite friends.





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a horrible summary, first of all. if you got through that i applaud you.
> 
> but um yes this is my first harry potter story on this account!! it's technically also my first story on BluNeighbourhood if we wanna get technical. anyways, moving on, thanks for being interested in this story!! i hope you like it?

_Dear Crooks,_

_Firstly, I hope this letter finds you well. I was told your location was hidden and that there was a chance you wouldn’t receive this at all. With that said, some unlikely friends owled me and told me they have a proposal for you. They understand your desire to finish your education despite the utter foolishness that caused you to separate yourself from the world as it is. If you would like to follow up on their offer, please come see me in my office as soon as you are able to._

_-M_

As Hermione read over the letter again, she ran a hand through her unruly hair and debated, yet again, if she really wanted to do this. She was fine, really. Yes, she’d spent her summer in Darwin, Australia purely to get away from the wizarding world, but that wasn’t _separating herself from the world_.

“Oh, you’re fooling no one with that line.” She muttered to herself, folding the letter and tucking it in the small suitcase she’d just finished packing. Looking around the small apartment, she confirmed she had everything with a nod and made her way to the place where the Ministry official said her portkey would be. Thankfully, it was only a slight walk away from her home and she made it there without any problems.

“Am I really doing this?” Hermione asked herself as she picked the small poker chip up with a handkerchief.

_Hermione Granger, you are, quite literally, holding the portkey in your hand. You will not turn back now._

“I guess I’m right.” She mumbled again before shaking the chip out of the handkerchief and gripping it tightly.

* * *

 

God, she had _not_ missed portkeys.

After ten minutes of unashamed throwing up behind a tree, Hermione muttered a quick cleaning charm and straightened herself, looking around the grounds to make sure no one had seen her. She had been transported directly onto the Hogwarts grounds, somewhere near the greenhouses. With a sigh, she grabbed her suitcase and to begin the small trek to the castle before a thought occurred to her. The pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation, hoping she didn’t look like an idiot. However, when her feet hit a plush carpet instead of staying on the hard ground, she grinned.

“Hermione!” She heard a voice say. Turning around, she watched as Minerva quickly stood from her seat to pull her into a light hug.

“Hello, professor.” She said, giving her a small smile.

“How have you been?” Minerva asked, motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

“I’ve been okay. Things could be better.” She replied, settling into the chair. “Sorry for cutting to the chase, but who are these mysterious people who want to help me?” She asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Still as straightforward as ever, I see.” Minerva said with a chuckle. “I know it may sound like I’m going senile, but the Malfoys would like to help you.”

Beat.

“The Malfoys? Those people who are responsible for _this_?” Hermione asked incredulously, pointing to the ugly word on the inside of her left forearm. She threw her head back and let out a barking laugh, not believing she left her comfortable life behind for this insanity. “You were right Minerva. It does sound like you’re going senile. I’ll be leaving now.” She finished, pushing her chair back and standing quickly. Minerva rushed forward, her hand grasping Hermione’s wrist lightly.

“Ms Granger, you will sit down and listen to what I have to say.” She said forcefully, making Hermione’s eyebrows disappear into her hairline as they lifted in surprise. Stubbornly, she shook her arm out of Minerva’s grip and sat back down, waving her hand to tell the professor to continue speaking.

“While you were gone, Narcissa and Lucius have done all they can to make up for everything that happened during the War.” Minerva started, walking behind her desk and taking a seat. “They’ve created charities and foundations devoted to helping those greatly affected by the war, and have even personally aided in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the restoration of its grounds.” Hermione couldn’t deny that the things Minerva was saying were a big step from the Malfoys she'd known during the War.

"Okay, fine. I'll hear them out." Hermione stated. "But the minute I see or hear something I don't like, I'm leaving." She finished. Minerva nodded and motioned to the fireplace.

"They preferred if you flooed to the Manor on your own. You may leave your things here while you talk to them." Minerva said. Hermione nodded before standing and walking over to the fireplace. She grabbed a fistful of powder and walked into the dusty structure.

"Malfoy Manor!" She yelled, throwing the powder down. She landed (quite ungracefully) in what appeared to be a small library.

"Dear! Ms Granger has arrived!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, having been reading a book when she appeared. A small squeal was heard before Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"Ms Granger! How lovely of you to stop by!" She said excitedly, motioning to an area down the hall. "Shall we make our way to the parlour?" She asked. Hermione gave a slight nod and followed the couple. The three of them sat around a small table filled with tea and finger snacks.

"Narcissa was unsure of your preferences, so it seems she asked the house elves to make everything." Lucius said, a small smile on his face as he watched his wife's smile turn into a pout.

"The poor girl dislikes us enough already. I didn't want to make it worse!" Narcissa defended, before turning to Hermione. "I assume you have many questions for us, Ms Granger."

"Just one, actually. What happened to Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "As in, after the War? Minerva told me about the two of you but neglected to bring him up."

"Draco is off in Paris. He moves around every few weeks. His form of mourning, I assume." Lucius replied.

"Mourning?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you don't know. A group of dangerous wizards decided to get back at him by hurting those he loved instead of him directly. Ms Parkinson was killed in the attack, while Mr Zabini and Ms Greengrass were injured severely. Mr Nott had decided to not attend their gathering, thankfully." Narcissa said sadly.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Hermione replied. "No one in Slytherin and I were the closest, but even I wouldn't wish any kind of brutal attack like that on them." She finished. Narcissa smiled and patted the back of Hermione's hand.

"But anyways, onto the important things. Would you like to hear how you're going to attend school?" She asked. The young witch nodded quickly as Narcissa smiled once again at her. "Pom!"

A crack sounded as a small house elf donned in an oversized button-down appeared.

"What can Pom do for her Mistress?" She asked.

"Can you please retrieve the files from my desk in the study?" Narcissa asked. Pom vanished before reappearing with a thin folder.

"Here you are, Mistress." She said.

"Thank you, Pom. You may go." Narcissa said as she turned to Hermione. She waved her wand over the table, vanishing the food but leaving the tea. She opened the file and laid it open in front of Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, looking over the papers in the folder. There were names, dates, details of how someone looked, but she didn't really comprehend.

"You will be assuming the identity of Severus Snape's first cousin, once removed.” Lucius said, finally speaking.

“Snape didn't even have an aunt, let alone a first cousin once removed.” Hermione interjected, turning to face him.

“The Prince-Snape family tree is elusive enough where we were able to give Eileen Snape a sister; your grandmother.” He said, producing a picture of the late Eileen Snape with her husband and son. “You will be known as Onyx Prince.”

“I’m assuming I’ll need to undergo an extensive transfiguration spell?” Hermione asked, picking up a paper describing Onyx’s specific features and family history.

“You will have to take a potion monthly. Narcissa and I will teach you how to make it. I cannot stress how important it is to take it; one missed dosage and you instantly turn into your wild-maned, bookish self.” Lucius finished, compiling all of the papers into a stack and placing them back into the folder before handing it to her.

“Well, thank you so much for doing this. I understand that we’ve had our fair share of differences over the years, but it’s fairly obvious you’re doing what you can to make up for everything. I’ll see the two of you soon, I’m guessing?” Hermione said, standing and turning to the couple.

“You are very welcome dear! And yes, I will owl you soon. Will you be staying in the castle or with friends?” Narcissa said, standing with her and leading her out of the parlour, back to the library.

“Any owls you send can go to the Burrow. If anything changes, I’ll make sure to notify you.” Hermione said as the two of them made it to the fireplace.

“Okay, wonderful. Oh, and one more thing, Ms Granger.” Narcissa said.

“Hermione is fine, Mrs Malfoy.” She interjected.

“Then I must insist you call me Narcissa. But, may I ask a favour of you once you begin school next month?” She asked, to which Hermione nodded. “Please keep an eye on my son for me. I know the two of you are as distant as can be, but he’s in an odd place right now. As I’ve heard people say, the fire is lit, but the cauldron is, unfortunately, empty.”

“I’m not sure I could do much, but I’ll try my best.” Hermione replied, and smiled as Narcissa gave her hand a squeeze.

“Thank you very much.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm so sorry that it's been forever since i've updated, but exams came just as soon as i'd published the first chapter. i'm actually posting this when i'm supposed to be studying for my chemistry final but who cares!! here it is!! enjoy! also, just a PSA, i will be calling hermione by her real name when she LOOKS like hermione, and will call her onyx when she LOOKS like onyx.

As Hermione lifted her hand to knock at the Burrow’s door, she noted that she was in desperate need of a manicure. Her nails looked absolutely _ghastly_! After getting no response, she knocked again and waited. Sighing lightly, she reached for the doorknob and turned, surprised to find it unlocked.

“Hello?” She called, moving her suitcase to the side of the living room as she made her way to the kitchen. A smile graced her face as she saw Molly look up from a pan she was pulling out of the oven. The older woman gasped before letting out a small squeal and rushing over to her.

“Oh, Hermione, it’s been so long! Why didn’t you tell anyone you were coming, you silly girl!” Molly complained, pulling her into a hug. 

“I didn’t really think I was going to come, but here I am!” Hermione replied, glancing over at the freshly baked cake sitting on the table. “Oh, what’s that for?” She asked.

“We’re having a small party in the backyard for Harry’s birthday and the new Hogwarts term beginning! You lot go back in only a week, and this was the only time everyone could find free time. Come join us!” Molly gushed, picking up her wand and beginning to frost the cake. Hermione helped out, using her own wand to write _Happee Birthdae Harry!_ on it in green frosting. When they finished, Molly placed the cake into her waiting hands and pushed her lightly into the backyard with a whispered ‘ _just start singing!_ ’ 

“Happy birthday to you!” She started, grabbing the attention of everyone crowded around the several tables stuck together using various charms. She saw emotions ranging from confusion to pure delight appear on the many faces as she continued singing, finally ending as she sat the cake in front of Harry’s seat at the head of the table. He blew the candles out quickly, not bothering to wish for anything as he jumped up and hugged his best friend for the first time in a year.

“‘Mione! What are you doing here?” He asked, a myriad of voices crowing the same statement all around them.

“I had a meeting with Minerva, if you all must know, but I’ll tell you all about that when I’m done catching up with the lot of you!” Hermione replied, quickly shifting topics. “How is everyone?” She asked.

“Fleur’s pregnant!” Ginny announced, pointing excitedly to where Bill, Fleur and Teddy were sitting. Although she wasn’t showing, she had a visible glow about her. 

“We found out just this week. If we did our math correctly, she will be born in May!” Fleur added, helping herself to the slice of cake Molly had just cut for her.

“Oh, how wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” Hermione gushed.

“That’s gonna be one happy baby if Teddy is any indication.” Ginny commented, waggling her fingers at the baby who was practically raised by everyone sat around the table. He giggled excitedly, hair suddenly turning into a bright orange. The entire table laughed as they moved on, talking about things ranging from dragons to gnomes. Then, came the dreaded question.

“So, ‘Mione.” Ron spoke up, idly poking his cake with his fork. “What did you have to talk to McGonagall about?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, you never told us.” Harry said, pushing his glasses up and looking at her expectantly.

“Well,” Hermione started, setting her plate down and casting her eyes downward. “I won’t be attending Hogwarts this year. In fact, I don’t be staying here at all.” She finished, looking up to stunned facial expressions.

“You’re kidding, right?” Ginny said, snapping everyone out of their reverie. “This is like, the last chance for us to make some memories together before we get jobs and grow old." 

“Hogwarts isn’t the only place in the world, Ginny.” Hermione replied, motioning to the table in front of her. “Did we not make memories here, today?”

“It’s _different_! We could finally sleep in the same dorm! We’d take classes together!” Ginny yelled suddenly, standing from her chair quickly.

“Listen, I’m sorry we won’t be able to do that, but it still doesn’t change my decision.” Hermione said, voice hardening.

“Why are you being so selfish!” Ginny complained, actually stomping her foot on the ground as if she were three years old.

“Selfish? How am I being selfish!?” Hermione asked, her own voice raising against her will. 

“We all decided to give you some space so you could run away, and now you’re doing it again! What, are you bored of us? Now that the war is over, do you need something else besides school to take up your time?” Ginny asked, walking over to Hermione. Standing, Hermione began walking back to the Burrow as she spoke calmly to the younger girl.

“I’m sorry you think it’s selfish of me to want be somewhat near my parents, _who don’t know who I am and are being hunted by Dark Wizards_ , regardless of how far away they are. I’m sorry I want to protect them because they are my _parents_! I’m sorry you think it’s selfish of me that I don’t think I can concentrate on how to brew Amortentia when the only family I have left is being threatened by wizards we can’t even find!” Hermione said, opening the back door. “I’m going back to Darwin. As I was going to explain before I was so rudely yelled at,” She paused, glaring at Ginny. “A friend of mine will be attending this year. I trust her with my life. If you need to talk to me anytime during the school year, contact her. I hope you all have fun this year.” She finished, letting the door shut behind her. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and disapparated before anyone could come inside to try and stop her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy apparated onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor after a long year and a half. He had been in a myriad of countries in that time, eventually settling in Paris for a few months. He was only home because his mother asked that he at least finished school so that _‘when you realise we won’t be your monetary source forever, you can get a job’_. He walked up to the heavy doors and pushed them open, his footsteps echoing off of the walls. He was about to call out when he heard his mother’s laugh somewhere nearby. He could make out her talking to someone else as he got closer to their second library.

“Yes, I suppose this is also how royalty practice things as well.” Narcissa said, eliciting a chuckle out of another female in the room. “Then again, in the Wizarding World, you are royalty. Despised royalty, but royalty nonetheless.” Narcissa finished.

“I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” The other girl said. Draco’s brows furrowed as he finally made it to the library, the voice he heard not quite registering in his mind.

“Mother?” He asked, his eyes flicking over the woman on the other side of the room. Of all things he expected to see, it definitely wasn’t some mysterious stranger balancing two books on her head while having a nice chat with his mother. 

“Oh Draco, you’re home! It took you long enough, young man.” Narcissa said, walking over to her son and pulling his hands into hers. “Merlin, you’ve grown.” She commented.

“Aging will do that to a man, mother.” Draco replied, eliciting a small chuckle from the other girl. “And who’s this?” He asked.

“Ah, this is Onyx Prince. She’ll be joining you this year at Hogwarts.” Narcissa said. Onyx set the books on an end table and ran a hand through her hair before walking over to the two Malfoys.

“Prince, as in Eileen Prince?” Draco asked, taking Onyx’s outstretched hand.

“My grandaunt.” She replied. “Her lesser known sister, Elise, is my grandmother. Our side of the family prefers to stay out of the spotlight.

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you. Draco Malfoy, as I’m sure you already knew.” Draco replied.

“Draco!” Narcissa admonished, slapping his hand.

“I only meant that you had probably already told the poor girl that I was coming! Am I wrong?” He said with a laugh as his mother ignored the question and headed to the library’s entrance.

“Anyways, the two of you must be hungry. Draco, show her the way to the dining room while I fetch your father.” She called, already down the hall. Draco watched her go with a chuckle before sweeping his arm dramatically to the entrance and walking.

“This way, Milady.” He said. Onyx clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the loud laugh she let out as she followed him out of the room.

“So, why is it you’re just now attending Hogwarts?” Draco asked. “Eileen attended, so does that mean Elise did as well?”

“I didn’t know much about my grandmother’s schooling, but I _do_ know that she left Hogwarts early on to study with young healers. It probably explains my mother’s love of potions. And to answer your first question, my mother didn’t want me attending and people finding out about my heritage. The reason she stayed away from Severus in the first place was because she didn’t agree with him.” Onyx explained, looking around at the many portraits adorning the halls as she walked.

“Well, I bet she was relieved when it was revealed that he was a hero in the end.” Draco said.

“Hmm. Sure. Oh look, there are your parents!” Onyx quickly changed the subject and made her way to the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. The older woman quickly grabbed Onyx’s arm to explain to her that _it’s such a wonderful day, we should really dine outside instead of in this gloomy house!_

"Those two have certainly been a handful.” Lucius said as Draco made his way over to him. “How was your trek around the world?” He asked as they followed the women.

“Eh, the trips all blurred together eventually. I’m actually quite excited for this term to start. A sense of consistency sounds good right about now.” Draco replied. “So, what’s the deal with her?” He asked, tilting his head to where Narcissa was showing Onyx a row of bright flowers.

“Miss Prince? No one else would house the poor girl, so McGonagall sent her to us.” Lucius said.

“And the two of you took her in? Just like that? Why not send her to the Zabinis, or even the Greengrasses, who actually have _daughters_.” Draco questioned.

“Draco, the poor girl’s not five!” Lucius exclaimed. “We are well equipped to take care of her for the week she’ll be staying here, and any breaks she’d like to stay here for.”

A small chuckle escaped from behind Narcissa’s hand, which was covering her mouth as she and Onyx watched the interaction between Draco and his father occur. She cleared her throat and then composed herself.

“If the two of you are done, we can begin eating.” She said, motioning to the small lunch on the table.

* * *

“So you just…” Onyx trailed off, waving her hands about instead of continuing her sentence.

“Acted like a loon? Yes, I did.” Draco supplied, bringing an end to the story he told on what happened when a Muggle had overheard him and a fellow wizard talking about mythical beasts.

“That’s certainly a different change of pace for you.” Onyx said, eyes widening slightly when she realised she’d spoken the words out loud.

“And what would you know about my usual paces?” Draco questioned, a brow raising. Onyx didn’t miss how his eyes flickered over to Lucius for a split second before settling back on her.

“You seem to think I’m some sort of spy,” Onyx began, covering her tracks quite quickly. “When there’s actually this thing that we have in the wizarding world called a newspaper! It’s actually quite delightful. And it’s got a whole section for what famous Hogwarts students are up to!” She finished.

“That still doesn’t explain why you seem to act like you know who I am.” Draco said tightly.

“Why, of course I know who you are. You’re Draco Malfoy.” Onyx said sweetly, and had to stop herself from laughing when a vein pulsed in Draco’s forehead. “Okay, fine. I had a nice chat with Hermione Granger just the other day. She told me about Hogwarts and the people that are going to attend this year. Including you.”

“Why?” Draco asked, the mistrust evident in his voice.

“Because I want to know about the people I’m about to spend a year with? Don’t think you’re special, Sir Malfoy.” Onyx finished, rising from her seat and picking up her empty plate.

 “Oh dear, the house elves can get that. We do pay them, you know.” Narcissa said. Draco snorted as Onyx opened her mouth to reply to his mother, also rising from his seat.

 “I see Granger did more than just tell you about Hogwarts. Has she also got to you about that ridiculous club? What was it, _puke_ ?” Draco said, looking up to meet Onyx’s gaze. In that moment, he could have sworn her hair grew bigger for a split second. Of course, that didn’t matter when said girl whipped her wand out and jinxed him before walking away, empty plate still in hand. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but found that his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He turned to his parents, who had also stood and were making their way back to the manor. He let out a grunt as he heard Lucius tell Narcissa that _it’s what he deserves, he shouldn’t have provoked her_ , and made his way angrily back to the manor.

Merlin, this was going to be a long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, i've got some bad news. at the school i attend, we have laptops on loan that we're usually allowed to keep over the summer, but we've got to give them back this year so we can get new ones. this means that i will not have a laptop to write on over the summer, so in return, i'll try and rush out a new chapter before i have to give my laptop back in a few days. no promises, but i swear i'll try!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! guess who's back! to anyone reading this currently; thank you SO much for coming back after months without an update. i finally got my hands back on a laptop so hopefully updates will be much more frequent.

“Have you two got everything you need?” Narcissa asked for the sixth time as they prepared to leave Malfoy Manor. She flitted between Onyx and Draco, who were both trying their hardest not to laugh at how frazzled the Malfoy matriarch was.

“Yes mum, you asked us this last night before we went to sleep.” Draco replied, gently tugging his mother away from his trunk and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Why are you so..” He waved his hands about instead of coming up with a word.

“I don’t know!” Narcissa said exasperatedly. “I just don’t want any mishaps. These are your final years at Hogwarts, not to mention the first one back since the War ended. I suppose I’m just anxious.”

“There’s no need to be. This is just last run to Diagon Alley, and then everything is ready. Although, I’m not sure why Minerva would choose the day before we depart to announce that we’re Head Boy and Girl.” Onyx mentioned, to which the other three people in the room shrugged.

“Anyways, let’s get going before it gets crowded. You two know how to work the fireplace. Your mother and I will join you shortly.” Lucius said, calling a house elf as he guided Narcissa into a different room. Onyx noticed Lucius’ use of ‘your mother’, as if she was, in a way, their own daughter.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Draco asked from inside the fireplace.

“You do realise you have to leave before I can go anywhere?” Onyx mentioned, to which Draco yelled his destination loudly before disappearing. She chuckled as she repeated the action the moment he was gone, appearing inside The Leaky Cauldron.

 _This is the first time I’m in public as Onyx._ She thought to herself, looking around to see where Draco had gone. She found him exiting the pub and hurried to catch him before he tried to lose her. Just as she was about to make it to the door, she stumbled over someone who hadn’t been paying attention.

“Oi! Watch it!” A familiar voice yelled. Onyx’s eyes shut quickly, as if he would disappear and she could avoid this interaction if she just couldn’t see him.

“Ron! Stop yelling at people! I’m sorry, are you okay?” Ginny said, shoving Ron to the side to check on Onyx.

“I’m..” She started, the horrible fight the two of them had flashing through her mind as she looked at Ginny. “I’m fine, thank you. I should be g-”

“Prince! Could you _be_ any slower!” Draco appeared suddenly, hand closing around her wrist and pulling her away before she could finish her sentence.

“Draco Malfoy, unhand me this instant!” She yelled as she was dragged out of the pub. “I swear to Merlin I’ll turn your hair orange!” At that, Draco dropped her arm as if it was on fire.

“How much time have you been spending with Granger?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked to Madam Malkin’s to pick up their robes.

“I spent a day with the girl. Why?” Onyx asked, trailing behind him as she watched the crowd’s reaction to the boy in front of her, although he seemed to ignore it.

“You sounded a lot like her just then. I suppose you’ll befriend the golden trio when we get to Hogwarts?” He replied.

“Oh, she’s not attending this year.” She said, which made him turn around to look at her. Confusion filled his face as he tried to process what she was telling him.

“Granger? Purposely missing school? Is this about her parents?” He asked.

“Um, yes actually.” Onyx began. “She believes they’re still under threat.”

“That makes sense. Merlin knows how many dark wizards could be hiding out. I’m sorry, can I help you with something?” Draco suddenly stopped speaking as he turned his attention to a small group of people who had been listening to their conversation.

“Uh, no, we’re uh..” Began one boy, when another one spoke up.

“Oh, don’t let him scare you! He’s _nothing_ , and neither is his family.” The boy said, a haughty grin on his face. “Rumour has it that they’ve even taken on a charity case for a few extra galleons! This is her, I presume?” He finished, reaching out to yank at Onyx’s hair. Her own hand shot out and smacked his away, smoothing the wry strand behind her ear.

“There's this thing, it's called personal space, I assume you’ve never heard of it?” Onyx said, hand hovering over her wand.

“For a charity case, she sure is hot!” One of the boys in the group said, causing them to all laugh. “Wanna ditch that punk and let us show you some real fun?”

Before she could even blink, Onyx found herself being pushed behind Draco as he brandished his wand.

“As much as I would enjoy watching my friend here decapitate the lot of you, we have some place to be. So, if you wouldn't mind. _Flipendo! Incarcerous_!” Draco quickly did away with the loudest of the boys and stepped over him. He looked back at Onyx and held a hand out. “Well, you coming or not?”

Begrudgingly, she took his hand and hopped over the boy.

“I could have handled them.” She muttered as they continued walking.

“Oh, I know. I just didn't want our trip to be hindered by your arrest for murdering those underlings.” Draco replied as they stepped into Twilfitt and Tatting’s.

“Doesn't this shop only sell robes?” She asked as she followed Draco’s steady pace to the counter.

“Yes, but mother managed to speak to one of the designers, and put in a rush job for some bedspreads.” He answered. “Here to pick up an order for Narcissa Malfoy.” He told the clerk behind the counter. She nodded politely before searching under the counter and pulling out two rectangles, about the size and width of a deck of cards.

“Simply place the bedspreads near or on the bed of choice, cast a quick _Engorgio_ , and it will do the rest!” The clerk said, placing the black and silver packets into Draco’s hand. “The black one is for the lady, and the silver one for you, sir.” She finished. Draco nodded and turned, leaving the store. Rolling her eyes, Onyx turned back to the clerk.

“Thank you, I’m sure they’ll be just great.” She said before following after Draco. She found him standing in front of the Owl Emporium, staring at something across the street. Standing off to the side, she saw Ron and Ginny in front of Flourish and Blott’s, now accompanied by Harry. She blinked, and suddenly Draco was next to them, interrupting whatever Ginny was ranting about. She rushed over, already dreading the interaction about to take place.

“Where’s Granger?” He asked, causing Ginny’s eyebrows to raise.

“Why?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s between me and her.” Draco replied.

“Any business you have with Hermione is business with us too!” Ginny shot back, glaring at the boy.

“Draco, surely I can find out with a quick owl.” Onyx interjected, wanting to get him as far away as possible from Ginny. Her temper was nothing to be messed with.

“‘A quick owl’? Who _are_ you? How do you even know ‘Mione?” Harry asked, turning his attention to her.

“I’m no one. I’m not even here. Draco, let’s go.” Onyx replied, grabbing the back of Draco’s shirt and pulling on it. He cast one more glance at the three Gryffindors before swatting her hand away and following her back up the Alley. They ran into Lucius and Narcissa, the latter now calmer than she was before.

“Are you two okay? Did something happen?” Narcissa asked, worry creeping into her tone.

“Nothing for you to worry over, Mother. Prince yelled at me for not thanking the clerk at Twilfitt and Tattings.” Draco lied. Narcissa’s brows raised before she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“Good, because you would have gotten much more than an earful from me, young man. Mind your manners.” She chided. “But now that you have everything, I supposed it’s time for you to go?” She finished sadly.

“Don’t say it like we’ll be gone forever.” Draco replied, a small grin on his face.

“We’ll be back before you even realise we’re gone.” Onyx threw in, chuckling lightly.

“It was nice, having people to fuss over again.” Narcissa pouted, to which Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading them all back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were about to floo back to the Manor when someone grabbed Onyx’s arm. She turned to find Harry staring at her, motioning with his head that he wanted to talk to her somewhere else.

“Prince?” Draco questioned, and she shook her head at him to indicate that he should go on ahead of her. He nodded and she turned back to Harry.

“Lead the way.” She said. Harry led her out of the Leaky Cauldron to a more quiet area off to the side of the pub.

“I was serious earlier. How is it you’d be able to owl Hermione about where she is?” He asked.

“No beating around the bush, huh?” She asked with a smirk. “I’ll let you in on a little secret; I’m to be Head Girl this year.” She started, putting her hand up to stop the question she knew he was going to ask. “I was mentored and trained by Hermione, who then told McGonagall that she trusts me to take over the position. Any other questions?” She finished.

“Who exactly are you?” He inquired.

“I’m Onyx Prince, aka the friend she trusts with her life. Nice to meet you.” She said, then interrupted Harry again. “Yes. Prince as in Eileen Prince. Severus was my first cousin, once removed. Now, if there’s nothing else…” She trailed off.

“Um, no, that’s all. Actually, one more thing. Is she okay?” Harry asked.

“Hermione? She’s fine, watching over her parents to make sure they’re safe. She misses you lot dearly. Now, I really need to go, the Express leaves in,” She paused, glancing at the watch on her wrist. “Twenty minutes. Goodbye!” She ran back into the pub and flooed to the Manor, frowning when she didn’t see or hear anyone in the immediate vicinity. She wandered a bit and found Narcissa packing up a small trunk with empty vials and other ingredients.

“Is that for me?” She asked, startling the Malfoy matriarch.

“Yes, darling. I’m not sure you’ll be able to get these ingredients at Hogwarts so I’ve supplied enough for you to brew the potion the two times you need to. Each brewing will give you six dosages. You should probably brew it within the first week you return to school.” Narcissa said, shutting the trunk and shrinking it with a charm before handing it to her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Really.” Onyx said, shooting a smile at the older woman.

“Nonsense. Thank _you_. You didn’t have to forgive Lucius and I, nor did you have to seek refuge with us. Now, let’s go before I get sentimental.” She rushed out quickly, laughing as she lead Onyx to the gates of the Manor so they could apparate to King’s Cross. They found Lucius and Draco there, sharing one last handshake before they left for the year. The two men turned and waited for the women to join them.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, the only thing I have to say is this: you better _write_ this year!” Narcissa said, jabbing a finger into Draco’s chest. He laughed at her and pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

“Don’t worry, I will. I’m sure there’ll be much to talk about this year.” He said as he released her. Lucius turned to Onyx and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We want updates from the both of you. You didn’t hear this from me, but Draco tends to be a bit of a drama queen when something happens so I trust you to give us the full report.” He said. Onyx covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a laugh. Draco muttered something under his breath before saying goodbye and disapparating. After sharing another laugh with Lucius and Narcissa, she followed suit.

* * *

“Is anyone else joining you?” Onyx asked from the doorway of the compartment where Draco sat. He glanced up from the book he had been reading and waved his hand.

“Just Daphne, Blaise, and Theo but you’re welcome to sit. Not sure Mother Granger would approve, though.” He joked.

“Ha-ha, you’re just _so_ amusing.” She remarked, levitating her trunk to the seat as she checked her watch.

“Draco? Funny? You might be a bit confused.” Came a voice as she searched for a book. Turning, she saw Theodore Nott staring at her inquisitively.

“Sod off, Theo! It’s been months and that’s the first thing I hear from your mouth.” Draco griped, although his smile betrayed his tone. He shared a handshake with the brunette as Theo motioned to Onyx.

“And this is?” He asked, taking her hand and _giving it a kiss_.

 _Gods, he’s corny._ She thought, before smiling as she took her hand back. “Onyx Prince, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is definitely all mine.” He replied, which made her want to gag.

“If you two need me to leave so you can go at it, just say the word.” Draco drawled, to which Onyx rolled her eyes. She returned to rooting around in her trunk as the boys talked until she pulled the book out and set it on the seat. She levitated the trunk to the shelves above the seats and settled down, beginning to read.

* * *

“So, where’d she come from?” Theo asked, pointing to Onyx’s sleeping form.

“Hm? McGonagall asked mum to watch over her since she doesn’t have much experience with Hogwarts.” Draco explained, glancing at the sleeping girl. They’d only been on the train for fifteen minutes and she was out cold.

“She’s related to Snape.” Theo stated, rather than questioned. Draco nodded once and glanced up as the compartment door banged open.

“HELLO MY FELL-”

“Blaise, shut the hell up!” Draco hissed, quickly rising and shoving the boy into the hallway. Behind him stood Daphne Greengrass, rushing backward lest she become crushed between Blaise and the wall.

“Merlin, can’t a bloke say hello?” He muttered.

“Considering there’s a sleeping witch in here, I’d prefer you do it quietly.” Theo piped up, still sitting calmly.

“Witch?” Blaise asked curiously, pushing forward to peek his head into the compartment. He glanced at Onyx and grinned before receding back to the hallway.

“Get that damn look off your face.” Draco muttered, returning to the compartment.

“What look?” Blaise asked, which was answered by Daphne trailing in behind them.

“Like you’ve just seen your next conquest.” She drawled, running a hand through her blond hair before sitting and turning to Draco. “So, who’s she?”

“Why don’t you ask her later when she wakes up?” He replied quickly, to which Daphne gave him a _look_. “She’s Snape’s first cousin. Don’t mention him, I don’t think she likes him much. She needed care while she's in Hogwarts, and my parents took her in.” He finished, and Daphne patted his leg like a mother would to a child who’d just done a good job.

“Now, was that so hard?” She asked sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and gave up on trying to read, knowing the onslaught of questions he was about to receive.

* * *

Onyx stirred as the sound of people talking began to reach her foggy brain. She blinked her eyes open slowly to see someone’s cloak covering her, and she pulled her hands out from under it to wipe the hair away from her face.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” Theo noted, her actions having caught his attention. Four pairs of eyes turned to her and she desperately wished she could have just slept the entire train ride to Hogwarts.

“Uh, yes.” She said, clearing her throat of sleep. “Good morning?” She asked, and she jumped as Draco let out a loud laugh.

“Yes, it’s still morning Prince. We’ve got a meeting in a few, although I suspect you knew that.” He said. “But before we go, here are Blaise, Daphne, and her younger sister Astoria.”

The names rang bells in Onyx’s head, and as she stood she was suddenly conscious of the muggle jeans and baby tee she was dressed in. They didn’t seem to mind, and they happily shook hands with her.

“Are you two prefects this year?” Daphne asked, looking a tad bit dubious.

“Actually, Prince and I are the Heads this year.” Draco said, standing and throwing an arm around Onyx’s neck. She made a noise of displeasure and pinched the hand on her shoulder. He hissed but didn’t remove his arm.

“Heads? Has McGonagall lost her mind?” Blaise muttered, and Onyx rolled her eyes.

“Dealing with you lot, I’m surprised she hasn’t already.” She said, walking from under Draco’s arm to the compartment door. “I expect you to be on time.” She said to him before exiting. She could hear Blaise say something loudly but couldn’t make out the words as she got farther away from the compartment

This was going to be quite an... _interesting_ journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is! i promise they'll actually go to hogwarts in the next chapter, i just wanted to get them all together!!


End file.
